Guiding Hand
by Shinichi06
Summary: Fiora was prepared for the wrath of the Borgia, but the intervention of the Pieces of Eden had not been brought into consideration. Character Appreciation : Fiora Cavazza/Courtesan, Drabble.


FF – Assassin's Creed

Guiding Hand

Warnings : Possible spoilers?  
>Characters : Fiora CavazzaThe Courtesan, The Apple, Francesco Vecellio, Giovanni Borgia  
>Summary : Fiora was prepared for the wrath of the Borgia, but the intervention of the Pieces of Eden had not been brought into consideration.<p>

A/N : Set immediately after Chapter 1 of the Rome set in Project Legacy. If you had not played the game/finished that sequence, then warnings for possible spoilers, and possible confusion on your part.

* * *

><p>Three years as a courtesan at the <em>Rosa in Fiore<em>, six years as Cesare's agent, four months as a turned-traitor for the Assassins, five hours as a prisoner of the Borgia.

Fiora was prepared for the wrath of the Borgia, but the intervention of the Apple of Eden had not been brought into consideration.

She knew that the Brotherhood guarded an object referred to as The Shroud, but she does not know what it is or what it does. She also knew that the Borgia have a similar artefact knows as the Apple, and that the item in question was highly revered in one form or another, and that the Assassins wanted it.

The Brotherhood did not trust her like one of their own, but Fiora understands that they had no reason to. They watched her movements with careful surveillance, and the custodian that followed her, Francesco Vecellio, surveyed her with contempt and considers her no better than the _Borgia harlot_.

Fiora does not care what the Assassins may think. All she wants is the doom of the Borgia family.

The final factor in the equation was that if the Apple was brought into the possession of the Brotherhood, then the downfall of Cesare would hasten. She makes plans when an invitation from the family arrives, prepares herself for her mission, readies herself for plausible failure, but her pride does not allow her to inform Francesco of the task.

In retrospect, Fiora considers the fact that if she had, then she may not have been taken prisoner and chained in the dungeons of Rome. She wants to blame the boy for delaying her plans, but it would be unjustified. She thinks it unlikely that she would be able to find freedom, and being condemned to being the captive of the greatest scum of mankind certainly augments that.

She thinks about the surviving pillars of Cesare's army, and expects the arrival of Malfatto. Death would be a better sentence, but she had wished it at least to be according to her terms.

Definitely highly unlikely.

There were no options, only torture that would break her mind and body beyond repair. Cesare was egoistic and temperamental, and traitors to his trust would not meet with a fortunate end.

The waiting game that had been laid for her exemplified that.

She hears the echo of steps and the rustle of the winds. She braces herself, back straight and eyes steeled in defiant pride. She did not expect the arrival of a child, much less Giovanni Borgia, and the Apple in his hands.

The Apple speaks to her; a dangerous, tranquil voice in her mind, heavy and light, indiscernible from echoes and clear like the voice of a God. It frightens her, and if this was the plan they had for her, Fiora would willingly slit her own throat with only a jagged rock.

_CLEAR YOUR MIND_.

She does not think it possible. It pulls at her thoughts, dragging away her will. It aches and it numbs, and she cannot comprehend it.

_PAIN IS TEMPORARY. CLEAR YOUR MIND_.

She wants to succumb, fall to the voice, but she wants to fight. Rebel against it. Giovanni's eyes are empty, gone was the mischief that was shone in them just hours ago. A puppet to the Apple, most likely.

_I AM YOUR FRIEND. I AM HERE TO HELP._

She hesitates, but lets the fear collapse upon itself, allows the Apple entry into her mind. She concedes and believes, and the presence that had seeped into her overpowers her, consumes her, and sweeps her away. It is easier to yield and be swallowed by the power. She does so, closing her eyes, slips into sleep.

* * *

><p>When she opens them, the sun sits on the horizon, pouring orange light through the windows. Has a day gone by? She would think so, had it not felt too strangely familiar. The invitation of the Borgia rests on the table, and Francesco is glaring at her from the other side of the room. She bolts up, suddenly aware.<p>

The Apple. It was the work of the Apple. Fiora does not believe in magic and the supernatural beliefs of the common person, but there was no other conceivable explanation. Time had spun in reverse. She was reliving the evening before.

It could all change. Before Francesco leaves for the day, Fiora holds him back, determined again to make the Borgia fall.

* * *

><p>AN : That was a terrible ending, and I'm sorry, but I couldn't do it any other way.

The truth is that I had just completed Rome Sets 1 and 2 of Project Legacy, and I kept wondering about Fiora's fate. And it made me notice what potential there was between Fiora and Francesco. I wanted to work on that, but first, I had to get Fiora to safety.

Originally, I was going to write something on Fiora finding the Apple, and convincing Giovanni to escape with her, along with the Apple. Set 2 of PL broke my heart, Cesare, you bastard. It was going to result in Francesco and Fiora looking after Giovanni together, and an excuse to write a dysfunctional family + unresolved chemistry between Fran and Fio, but I think it's quite fine to end it here.

No, I have not played the AC:B Multiplayer. PL gave me the chance to appreciate Fiora though. She's quite badass.


End file.
